


Башня желаний.

by vinta_123



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinta_123/pseuds/vinta_123
Summary: Обычный подросток Адам живет спокойной жизнью до 15 лет, пока однажды вечером его мать не сообщает ему, что из-за финансовых трудностей они вынуждены переехать в другой городок на побережье, в старое, заброшенное имение ее семьи, мини-отель со странным названием "Башня желаний".В новой школе Адам случайно узнает, что примерно 16 лет назад в отеле произошло что-то ужасное, и с тех пор отель пустует и разрушается под действием времени, хотя некогда это был довольно известный и популярный курорт для загородного отдыха.Конечно, любопытство гложет его влезть в пустующее здание и узнать о нем немного больше. Во время своей вылазки Адам находит комикс, повествующий о жизни отеля 16 лет назад, когда он был полон жизни и постояльцев. Адам видит на страницах комикса своего деда, свою молодую мать и 15-летнего парня по имени Антон.В комиксе этот Антон готовится пройти некий Обряд, чтобы стать полноценным магом. Вся их семья владеет искусством управления магией. Адам считает историю комикса полной чушью и выдумкой, ведь никакого Антона в жизни нет, и никакой магии не существует.Пока он не находит старое фото футбольной команды, где есть и тот самый парень из комикса.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Башня желаний.

Адам открыл глаза и посмотрел напротив - отсвет от окна полз по стене. Он больше не увидит эту комнату и больше не будет здесь жить, в комнате, в которой прожил всю свою жизнь, сколько себя помнил.  
Мать решилась на этот переезд в глушь спонтанно. Он ничего не знал о месте, куда они едут. “Это отель, который когда-то принадлежал твоему дедушке, теперь он нежилой, но мы сможем пожить там какое-то время бесплатно, пока я не смогу найти для нас новое место для жилья” - это все, что она сказала неделю назад, и теперь они спешно упаковали нужные им вещи, и уезжают из этого города.  
Адам ничего не решал, его мнение никого и не интересовало, да и что он мог решать в свои 15?  
Мать просто поставила его перед фактом. Мы уезжаем из этой квартиры, потому что не можем себе позволить дорогую аренду, уезжаем в какую-то дыру за городом, это временно, на это время ты переходишь в другую школу, потеряешь своих друзей и все, что тебе здесь было дорого, смирись с этим. 

Вот так это было.

Отель? Он не знал, что у их семьи есть целый отель! Конечно, в глуши, и судя по всему, давно заброшенный. Но целый отель! Даже не дом или какой-то загородный коттедж!  
Мать никогда не говорила об этом, да и вообще не рассказывала о своей семье. 

Адам мало знал о своих родственниках, лишь однажды, после того, как он был, видимо, слишком доставуч со своими расспросами, она сказала, что не общается со своей семьей, и не собирается начинать, на что есть очень веские причины.  
Веские причины, да, она произнесла это именно так, и таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно - пересматривать свои взгляды она не планирует никогда. 

И было ясно, что веской причиной был сам Адам.  
Раньше он не задумывался об этом, но после того разговора стало понятно, что единственной столь веской причиной, чтобы перестать общаться со всеми своими родственниками, мог стать только он сам. 

Конечно, за все время мать никогда не говорила, что жалеет о его появлении. Она любила его, это было очевидно, старалась дать ему все, на что была способна, работала много и усердно для того, чтобы у них было все необходимое. В этом Адам не сомневался. 

Про отца Адам ничего не знал. Он никогда не видел его, и судя по всему, отцу он точно так же не был нужен. Знал ли он вообще о существовании Адама? Скорее всего нет. По крайней мере, все его попытки узнать об отце пресекались жестко и резко. 

Мать прервала ход его мыслей, заглянув в комнату.  
Проснулся? Пора.. - коротко бросила она в пустоту и хлопнула дверью. 

Адам поднялся, натянул футболку и джинсы, подхватил рюкзак и вышел из комнаты.  
Его жизнь здесь закончилась. 

Его мать, Эмили, кареглазая блондинка, невысокая и склонная к полноте ( с которой она постоянно безуспешно боролась), села на водительское место, оглянулась напоследок, окинув район взглядом в последний раз, и завела машину. Эмили не так давно исполнилось 50, но для своего возраста она была довольно бодрой. Правда, последнее время мать была все чаще задумчивой, то ли из-за сложностей на работе, которые выливались в их финансовые трудности и которые вынуждали их сейчас переезжать в какую-то глушь, то ли из-за возрастного кризиса.  
С матерью Адам никогда не был особенно близок. Безусловно, они любили друг друга и поддерживали как могли, самые близкие друг для друга люди на всем мире. Они знали привычки и особенности характеров друг друга, и все же.  
Мать много работала, отдавая сыну ровно столько свободного времени, сколько могла после работы, домашних дел и ведения хозяйства, то есть совсем немного. Адам принимал это с пониманием, и в основном был предоставлен сам себе.  
Если у нее и были какие-то проблемы, сомнения и переживания, Адам о них ничего не знал. Знал ли он на самом деле свою мать? Он не был уверен. А если бы попытался узнать, как у нее дела, скорее всего получил бы что-то вроде “нормально”.  
  
Всю дорогу мать молчала. Только часто щелкала переключателем радиостанций, меняя музыку.  
Они ехали довольно долго, несколько часов, два, может и больше. Адам успел заскучать, пытался слушать свою музыку в наушниках, потом сполз по спинке на сиденье и улегся, рассматривая, как качается крючок на дверце машины от монотонного движения. Разговаривать и не хотелось.  
Он видел, что мать нервничала по тому, как она сжимала с силой руль, и если заговорить с ней сейчас, она только разозлится, будет коротко отвечать и одергивать его. Нафик! Уж лучше молчать всю дорогу, раз такое дело. Ему было о чем подумать и без нее. 

Адама всегда укачивало в машине от долгой езды, но мать даже ни разу не поинтересовалась, как он. Как будто этот чертов переезд должен был враз сделать его сильнее! Смешно. Это было не его решение.  
Если бы он мог остаться, он бы остался.  
Не то, что у него было много друзей или он очень уж дорожил своей школой и учебой. Но это все было привычным и знакомым, и вдруг переезжать куда-то далеко и внезапно… Он этого бы не хотел.  
Он был уверен, что там, куда они едут (пусть и временно, но сам Адам верил в это мало), не может быть лучше, интереснее и веселее.  
Серьезно? В какой-то глуши?  
Скорее всего, там будет неимоверно скучно, а окружать его будут какие-нибудь неотесанные деревеньщины, тупые и разумеется, попытающиеся проучить выскочку из города!  
Драться Адам не умел. И сейчас это его немного беспокоило. Может, стоит посмотреть какие-нибудь видео на youtube или поискать в сети способы защиты от нападений? В его прошлой жизни такие вещи ему бы не понадобились, а теперь он обдумывал их на полном серьезе!  
Чертов переезд... 

Машина резко затормозила и хлопнула дверца со стороны водителя. Адам сел и стянул наушники.  
Дорогу машине преграждали массивные черные ворота. Мать копалась с замком.  
Адам вышел из машины еще до того, как она обернулась и помахала ему подзывая, ее сил не хватало, чтобы провернуть ключ в заржавевшем замке. Он поежился от ветра,тут было гораздо холоднее, чем в городе, и направился к воротам.


End file.
